The Battle for Bennelong
by nlcaelum
Summary: A political intrigue fanfic.  Noctis and Stella. From very different places. They were classmates at the military academy.  It takes a crisis to get the two together again... or will it?  Stellis - and various FF ppl - and a whole gamut of real-life ppl.
1. The Battle For Bennelong

**The Battle for Bennelong**

By: nlcaelum

Author's Notes: This fic is dedicated to the long-suffering Aboriginals of Australia.

Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyright belong to their respective owners.

Helpful hint: This fic refers to this map often. Feel free to refer to it: .com/download/178238171/the_battle_for_bennelong_map_by_

In the Sunday of the week of the first year of the 27th Premier of Australia, a distressing news was broadcast on all media Down under, whether it was Murdoch's or otherwise, a news that would chill the bones of people in all Her Majesty's Lands.

"THE QUEEN HAS BEEN STABBED TO DEATH!"

**In Canberra:**

It was a Sunday. Yet, yet. The Parliament of the Commonwealth was buzzing with activity, with reports in thick coats (it was winter) and MPs shuffling about the grounds of Parliament. People holding a vigil for Her Majesty on the Hill were making the place even more crowded than usual.

The reason: Australia was to decide on its future. A Republic? Remain in the UK? All this was caused by a bill passed in the dying days of the previous year: the Labour government, with its razor-thin majority in Parliament, had introduced a bill that would force an emergency meeting of Parliament if and when QEII passed. It was one of the current PM's key proposals which she included lately into her New Year's Manifesto Update – or whatever it was. People were glad it wasn't about blindly "MOVING FORWARD", as she was fond of saying.

**In Ultimo, Sydney:**

The national broadcaster's office was equally busy. Especially since most other media outlets were running on half-staff in the weekends. ANOTHER result of the Labour government under the current PM.

As Antony Green, the election forecaster was prepared to be interviewed by AM… the lights went out in the whole of Sydney.

**In Griffith, Brisbane:**

The MP of the seat of Griffith was making his way back from the sitting of Parliament as the Liberal Party had proposed, with the support of the Greens and Independents, to dissolve Parliament, and call new elections. The PM did grimace in her dispatch box, but since the motion had majority support, it was done.

Then the streetlights went out. The MP kicked a dent in the side of his car in disgust. Like he did with his office walls while he was the 26th PM.

"DAMN THE CURRENT PM!" A favorite person to swear on these days, as his staff would tell anyone.

**Elsewhere in Sydney:**

In the newly-created office of Aboriginal Affairs, which was itself no small place, almost the size of the PM's residence in Canberra, a team of people in all black were shuffling about the office. And one said:

"It's time to take back what's ours. Send the forces!"

**In the deep north of Queensland**:

The signal was given by the leader of the Aboriginals.

The plan: Take over as much of the East Coast as possible, and hijack all opposition forces.

**Back in Ulitmo:**

Staffers at the Broadcast Corp were receiving new news: The Aboriginals were uprising. They demanded the East Coast. How would the PM react?

**In London:**

Westminster was equally busy. The House of Commons was recalled into emergency session over the death of Her Majesty, and over Australia's future. But more shockingly: The Aboriginals were preparing to secede further out of the Commonwealth. Best part: The House of Lords was in recess due to reforms initiated by the Coalition and could not be called back. Furthermore, the Privy Council was huddled in Buckingham to discuss the future of the United Kingdom.

**In Singapore:**

The head of Temasek Holdings was groaning. The WHOLE OF SPAUSNET'S network had gone down. Who in the world had sabotaged the network?

**In Ottawa:**

A lady, leading a renegade force. She was laughing away.

"Look at the mess the Commonwealth is in now! Viva la republique!"

**In the newly-created state of Central Australia, more specifically, Alice Springs:**

The state governor, a lady with shoulder-length blonde hair, held a rapier in her hand, ready to cut the ribbon to open the new state capital for dramatic effect.

It was huge. The state parliament was large enough to accommodate the Federal parliament, and more. The reason for that was that there were 150 seats – but only 75 divisions – as each division was replicated with an exact same one for the Aboriginal representation, thus effectively doubling the number of State MPs. Senate also had 75 seats, one for each division, plus one aboriginal reserved seat, bringing it to 76.

The capital itself was planned in a neat grid-shaped fashion, not unlike New York City, which the governor planned herself, with 9 avenues and 99 streets. It was easy to navigate and was infinitely expandable. Almost. And on 5th Av, at 45th St, the state's government was fitted into the block, with ministries in the vicinity.

A new subway system underground connected all parts of the city, running in a similarly grid-like fashion, a line under each Avenue, and another every 5 streets, criss-crossing and providing interchanges at each crossing.

It could have been New York. Without Wall Street, that is. Or Main Street.

**In Canberra:**

The leader of the Aboriginals arrived on Parliament Hill

He had demands.

One: Move out of Canberra.

Two: Repatriations for each and every Aboriginal. To the tune of a million per family. Big, but not really, given that each aboriginal family was pretty large, usually 3-4 generations, and 40-50 people.

Three: A billion from the Liberals for the Aboriginals. If they could raise that for The Royal Hobart, surely they could do it for them?

Four: The East Coast.

Five: Self-rule. As a State.

Six: Right to bear Arms.

The leader of the Liberals immediately opposed the demands. However, the PM was wiser, as she replied: "Wait first, we need to discuss the formation of a republic."

"You LIE!" The leader of the Nationals screamed.

"Then we can discuss repatriations."

"NO!" The leader of the Liberals yelled, wearing a new blue Speedo on his head, as the leader of the Aboriginals threatened to pour coffee over his head, as a sign of disrespect to his party.

**In London:**

The High Commission of Australia in London received an urgent fax. And an urgent guest.

The Governor-General had arrived, having flown in with speed to Heathrow, then helicoptered to London. The news? Australia had seceded. That, on the heels of the same news from Northern Ireland.

**Over the Canada/US border, at Point Roberts:**

An international broadcast was issued.

"This is the Lightning-strike Force on station NORA the newest station in North America, reporting on Navy Island, and our leader has news to announce."

A pink-haired lady took over.

"The time of colonial rule is over, and we shall usher in the age of full democracy! Viva la republique!"

Around the makeshift broadcast unit, Custom officers stabbed dead were leaking blood about the place, and communication with HQ shut off. The station was heavily guarded.

**Back in Singapore:**

The only safe English-speaking place in the world, since Ireland was still prone to sectarian strife, and the US right below Canada, now a hotbed of instability, and all Commonwealth territories potentially unstable.

Changi Airport had to receive many jetliners from different news organizations from the different Commonwealth states which had to set up base on the go, in their jets. Eventually, they were received at the VIP terminal, which was pretty underutilized. It was eminently fine, as the Singapore government was willing to close the underperforming terminal anyways for them. And the news people were impeccably dressed.

Talk about a foreign influx.

**In Sydney, specifically, Bennelong:**

The silvery hair of the Aboriginal leader rustled in the wind.

Having gotten what he wanted, he set out to redevelop the lands. Essentially, nothing much would change, other than to house all the Aboriginals in proper settlements, and to push ahead with Research and Development. He saw it as the only way that the aboriginals would ever be able to stake out, being researchers in their own ways since the very beginning.

His plans had already worked in SE Queensland, the national R&D capital, and he intended to spread it up and down the East Coast.

And also, to build up a strong force to defeat the pink threat from way up north.

But for that, she needed a friendly government. And he might just be able to find it somewhere.

**In Alice Springs, the New Capital:**

The governor of Central took up Labour's offer to become President of Australia, by the current PM of Australia, after the previous PM, member for Griffith, and stormed back to Parliament and shoved that blue Speedo on the Opposition leader's head into his yawning gap. Evidently, the previous PM still was committed to the Aboriginals.

**Fraser Island (Wide Bay), QLD:**

The National party leader was found dead at the steps to his house, in the exact same manner  
that was done to QEII. A note attached read: SUCK-UP.

**On the National Broadcaster of Australia:**

The PM's face appeared. A collective groan was heard thru Australia. It was going to be a __speech. The way she spoke was LONG and DRAGGY.

And someone asked: _"Is this the REAL PM or the FAKE ONE?"_

And she simply announced that Australia was a republic.

Then the PREVIOUS one came up and announced that the East Coast was going to form a new State of Caelum, an Aboriginal settlement state. The cities in the state, Cairns, Brisbane, Sydney, Canberra and Melbourne would be ruled jointly by the Federal and State governments, given their huge non-native population.

**Ultimo, Sydney:**

A conspiracy theory emerged: Maybe, maybe, Caelum was behind the double assassinations. But was it?

Latham said, no, not likely. The Caelums wouldn't jeopardize his position like that.

**Back in the capital of the state of Caelum, Bennelong.**

The leader of the Aboriginals, a grey-haired, but still young man, stood on the balcony, like the Pope, to speak to the Aboriginals gathered at the foot of the house.

And he announced: "We are now an independent state in the Republic of Australia For too long, the British overrulers had decimated us and controlled us by the neck. No more. We shall gain access to what the Whites had reserved for themselves. Knowledge is the key. Health is wealth.

So we shall, together with everyone in our land, share and share alike, while asserting our priorities first, in a democratic manner. We shall rule ourselves, like the Maoris do in New Zealand. We will share power with them as equals, not submit to them.

Also, we shall get Aboriginal knowledge recognized as a valid science. It is already in progress. I intend to develop Brisbane as a centre of meeting of knowledge, the Western with ours, the Oriental with ours too.

People, I caution you however. An outsider is creating violence and trying to incriminate us. We shall not fight a war. We shall do it in a proper manner. We shall appeal, and we shall not resort to violence unless necessary.

Therefore, go forth and prosper!"

**Alice Springs:**

The new President Stella Nox Fleuret, lacking ZZZ (even though her temporary car was ZZZ-999), was dozing off, when a guest knocked on her door.

It was her classmate in Dunnedin, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

The last she checked, he was still professor at Macquarie's Aboriginal Studies Division! So what was he doing here – unchecked?

In any case, they'd been separated lovers from that time, simply because she was with Labour and he was typically with National – but not Liberal. Like Tony Crook. Or at least, their families were. They were on the other hand, outspoken independents.

**24 Sussex Drive, Ottawa:**

The 22nd PM of Canada was similarly murdered as the 25th PM of Australia. Only the note read: DOWN WITH DOUCHEBAG – VIVE LA SOUVERAINISTE DU QUEBEC !

**Alice Springs:**

"So you're saying that there's a rogue element in the Commonwealth on a murder spree?"

"More than that. I believe that whoever it is, is being controlled by a higher power."

"Like God?" Stella tried.

"NO!" Noctis retorted.

"A prince hungry for power?"

"Hmm, yeah."

"Sounds like you."

"I'm thinking someone in the BRITISH royal family. Or maybe, the FRENCH one." Noctis speculated. After all, he was trained in Political Sciences back in Dunnedin.

"The French one doesn't exist, does it?"

"It does, unofficially. Three houses, in fact: Bourbon, Orleans, and Bonaparte."

"And what do the French want?"

"Remember, the French and Brits never see eye to eye. That they're both nuclear powers doesn't help. And there's Quebec to consider."

"Oh. Quebec."

**London:**

Meanwhile, yet another death was reported in London, this time that of the Iron Lady. Why here exactly? Well, it fit the pattern: leaders past and present of conservative parties.

**Alice Springs:**

The Opposition moved to disregard the agreement that the ruling party had with the Caelum. They were planning to portray him as the harbinger of disunity in the Commonwealth. Along with the ruling party, they seeked to depose the Caelums, by force if necessary. They had 76 votes just enough. Labour and Greens opposed, but 74 was not enough. All they needed was the Governor-General's approval.

A pink-haired lady took the chance. The Governor-General was out. She snuck in, knocking out guards along the way. She went into the office, took the document from the in tray, and forged her signature. Then she fled in the direction of her car, which headed for the airport.

**Bennelong:**

Though by now Canberra had become the official seat of the State of Caelum, most executive business was handled in Bennelong, leaving legislative and judicial affairs in Canberra. The chosen members of the Aboriginal Assembly were already occupying the Hill – but this was a temporary affair until Bennelong was expanded. It was likely that UTS had to give up some space.

But for now, the leader had returned to Bennelong, and was preparing to formulate policies when he was faced by the Armed Forces, which he'd retired from not too long ago. Leading them was the leader of the Opposition himself.

**On a jet:**

Meanwhile, the leader of the Republican Lightning-strike Force, Clare Farron, was on a jet headed for New Zealand. It was a perfect getaway, since the Brits would take forever to get there and no-one would spot her.

Now that her Force had cut down 4 leaders, it was time to lie low and ensure that no-one knew where she was. It was a way to blackmail her longstanding enemy, the leader of the Caelums, and the Australian government which had done a disservice to her.

She was raised in Bennelong. It wasn't a particularly problematic place, but her family was.

At 14, she'd snorted glue and petrol vapours, courtesy of her mates in school.

By 15, it was crack.

16 was when she'd got laid with Snow Villers in his abode by the sea. Of course, eventually she went for an abortion. He'd later go on to date her sister Serah, only to ditch her the night before their marriage.

At 17, she'd joined the Army, with only her middle school graduation card.

At 20, she was dishonorably discharged, when she caused grievous injury to Noctis, then the 2nd highest ranked officer in Dunnedin, and Stella nox Fleuret, the 3rd highest. They would eventually retire from Armed service.

But it was Noctis who provoked her! He'd called her a snorter, amongst other vile names. Typical Navyman. But as Air personnel, she was taught to fight for her name and pride.

Eventually, after blackmailing Snow for half his inheritance that year, she'd set up a rogue force in the deep north of Canada, whose aim was to act as a vigilante force, often involved in skirmishes between the Natives of Canada and the Canadian Federal forces, always on the Native side.

From there they built up a reputation in Canada. But it was when QEII passed that they'd really get to work.

She'd assembled many republicans, like Cloud Strife in Australia, Squall Leonhart in Britain and Rush Sykes in Canada to work with her, and plot strategic assassinations.

Then, one of her staffers, a certain Paine, approached her, stating that NZ airspace was closed.

Quickly, she made a decision to head to Belfast. It was distant enough, and chaotic enough.

**Bennelong:**

Finally, Noctis realized what was going on all along: the person was a meddler only interested in gaining power. He wouldn't be from an Islamic group, because they preferred blowing things up. This person preferred direct kills.

As the leader of the Opposition listened to an unusually cool Noctis explain his thoughts, he realized that the PM was right: no point going after Noctis. He wasn't the one behind the whole incident. The Aboriginals weren't men of war – at least not in this time and day.

But he wanted names.

And he wanted an end to the mess in the current situation and a return to Canberra. In other words, status quo antebellum.

Eventualy Noctis agreed, on four conditions:

First, that the Parliament be reformed to include Aboriginals.

Next, that the entirety of the Northern Territory formed a full-fledged new state, with an aboriginal majority.

Also, the revocation of the Republic – in order to thwart the malfeasance that was the Republican Lightning-strike Force.

Lastly, equality for all aboriginals.

The opposition leader agreed, and left to undo the mess together with the PM.

Before he left, Noctis left him with a name: "Clare Farron".

**On that same jet**

Clare Farron was told that Belfast was not safe to land in. In fact, impossible to land in.

She directed the plane towards the Bahamas. Vaan would meet her there.

**Another cabinet meeting in Alice Springs**

With his latest victory in hand, the Opposition leader walked in triumphantly, with Noctis in tow.

Stella, who'd been freaked out all this while when the Opposition leader threatened to wage war with Noctis, immediately pushed everyone aside and drew Noctis into a tight hug.

"Well, we're ALL moving back to Canberra," Noctis stated in a low voice

"Sounds equally good," the current PM spoke.

"Time to make another statement, Ms PM," the Opposition leader retorted.

"Wait, what becomes of Alice Springs?" the Deputy PM queried.

"Well, we'll find a use for it. Presently, I think I'll use it to house displaced Aboriginals, and let it go for self-rule." Noctis replied, soothing all their fears.

" And what about yourself?" The previous PM finally piped in.

"We're returning to the UK – and we're reinstalling the Governor-General. Myself and Stella will however, be made governors in Canberra, with close access to the Cabinet, like the Vice-President in the US." Noctis answered, while still in embrace with Stella.

"Seems you people got quite a large deal – good for you all and the fellow aboriginals!" the current PM answered.

"Well, that and the millions still going out to the aboriginals – it seems we've more or less finally started evening things out." The previous PM chimed in.

Now, the two problem was these. Who was behind the assassinations of QEII, the Canadian PM and the Nationals leader? Noctis seemed to have an answer.

The other one? How to pry Noctis from Stella's bear-hug and commence the meeting – that was even more difficult.

Noctis finally chimed in: "I'll tell you when we return to Canberra."

From the day QEII was assassinated to now, it had been two weeks. So some MPs who were slow in moving to Alice Springs suddenly found themselves not having to move at all. A relief, since in all actuality, only the cabinets and shadow cabinets had moved. The other 100 or so members were still there.

Once everyone had finally settled into Canberra, suddenly the Deputy PM realized that Noctis wasn't the "aboriginal leader" he'd seen with the 6 demands. In fact, Noctis' hair was bluish, while the other person's was grayish.

He blurted his query out, to which Noctis replied: " I was here at all? I was in Alice Springs at that time with Stella… whatcha talking about… OH WAIT I think it was an impersonator!"

Names rushed thru his mind. Finally, one name hit him. Nier Caelum. Noctis had allowed him to stay about, as the previous leader that was thrown out by the elders. In his vast graciousness and pity for him, he'd let him sit about for a week while he headed off to Alice Springs. But crisis broke, the triple assassinations came about, and he returned to Bennelong, only to find that Nier had moved out. Odd, it was.

Now that the issue was settled, there was another name to add to the Wanted list.

Then the infinitely versatile past PM, in a stroke of intelligence, called up his colleagues in the UN where he used to be and got a namelist of Clare Farron's rogue group. When the fax was printed, the list stretched right thru the PM's office, out into the corridor. The fax started out with names of low-level staff. He just took the last page in the unfurled fax and immediately saw the names of the leaders.

_Yuna … OF6._

_Rikku… OF6._

_Paine… OF6._

_Tidus…OF6_

_Rinoa Heartlily … OF6._

_Squall Leonheart … OF6_

_Tifa…OF6_

_Cloud…OF6_

_Vaan…OF6_

_David Nassau…OF7_

_Rush Sykes…OF7_

_Nier Caelum…OF8_

_Clare Farron…OF9_

So a plan was enacted. It involved baiting the jet of rogues to a friendly location. An English-speaking one with absolute stability.

A country name came out from the rear. Singapore. Perfect.

Noctis rang up an irritated Police Commissioner in the middle of the night.

"Hey, Ed. Got a tipoff for ya."

"Brhhh.. what? Tipoff? So what's it?"

"Well, we've got the Lightning-strike coming your way towards Changi to hide. Anytime now, if you see an Airbus 310 which looks suspicious, that's probably it."

"But Airbus 310s are pretty common!"

"Relax – its probably one that SHOUDN'T be at Changi."

"Right, I'm on it."

Reporters staking out at Changi were pretty shocked to find that Changi was undergoing extra security. Immediately, news spread about, and onto the air.

Clare Farron thought that was great. The confusion would be exactly what she needed – allowing people to fluster over the wrong things, and then sneaking in.

Putting down the phone, Noctis finally unleashed a shocker. He said that, of all people, QEII was coming in. Evidently, Noctis had known the Clare was looking for an opportunity to create unrest in the UK and thus, getting rid of the Queen was a priority. So Noctis swapped the Queen for a look-alike for that precious 2 hours hoping the Clare would succumb. She did, and it triggered Noctis' next three steps:

He gave the Canadian PM a ticket to New Zealand, and replaced him with a stand in, which would trigger an airspace closure for his arrival.

While at it, the Nationals leader was given tickets to the Bahamas and replaced with another stand-in, which would cause the Bahamas government to comb thru its territory for illegal activity, which would cause Clare to take flight out of the Americas.

Finally, he would create a false commotion at Changi by getting the authorities to bump up security, and giving Clare a false sense of security.

It all worked out in the end. All four leaders and their stand-ins were alive and well, having selected the best actors from Ireland and the US to fake their deaths. It cost Noctis a pretty penny, but what was that anyways? He was already prepared to bill Buckingham for the cost. And Canberra. Of course.

To which Stella said, "Miser…" and was easily silenced with Noctis smooching her to shut her up.

A pink jetliner landed at Changi. The reporters were sniggering at the jet. It was PINK, HOT PINK, and totally hilarious. Well, at least until the Singapore Armed Forces Commando Formations stormed the A310 [hey, they did that in 1991 as well, on another A310] and arrested all the members on board. In one fell swoop, the greatest threat to the Commonwealth was concluded by a former British territory long mocked for its draconian laws. [Actually, the PM of Oz was about to enact an anti-backward motion law, at least the rumor goes… nah, just kidding – too much of The Chasers on ABC]

Fittingly, the Operation was named Operation Lightningstrike. Which brought to the minds of the local journalists that of Operation Thunderbolt, the abovementioned ops in '91.

Red vehicles swarmed the grounds to apprehend the members of the Republican Lightning-strike rogue force and disarmed the rogues.

"A job well done," the Transport Minister of Singapore, who was there to discuss the pending Terminal 4 said.

And with all else done, the Queen, with all her powers, decided to grant on Noct and Stell the titles of the new hereditary Governors of NSW+ACT and VIC (together with the current ones simply because of the sheer population of the two states) , which meant another thing: The leaders of both parties were now obliged to listen to them, especially since they were now in their own states, even though it was ceremonial.

And she called back the Governor-General, herself glad that the nonsense was all over.

At the end of it all, Noctis and Stella were in bed together (the first in a long time), totally worn out. They smiled at each other, and both dozed off.


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, so I've done it – a long, sustained one-shot! It was full of political intrigue and dues ex machina, but I kinda thought it was necessary to avoid libel laws.

Also, expect more of my fics to touch on political stuff, as I think Noct and Stell can be easily parachuted into such settings. They look almost natural in them. It also helps to ground my fics in reality.

Thanks to the Sydney Morning Herald and the Aussie Broadcast Corp, I've been able to get a grip on Oz politics, and it's actually less complicated than US politics, but still tangly enough to be meaty.

So, yes, that's about all, so remember to read and review! [Sequel may be in the works!]


End file.
